


hearth

by altraes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Introspection, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Massacre AU, uchiha shisui-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altraes/pseuds/altraes
Summary: A night in which Shisui takes comfort in the mundane (and he’d like to do it every day of his life if he could).





	hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Shisui moistened his dry lips and closed his eyes lightly. He tried to abate the swarm of thoughts and worries in his mind as thunder rumbled from somewhere behind the hills, vibrating gently into the stillness of the room. 

 _‘Just…’_ he thought, sighing again, _‘just relax…’_  

He was seated on a floor cushion, wrapped in a cocoon of thin soft blanket. There was a fire crackling in the iron stove in front of him; he’d gotten the flames alive and beating for a while now and it had already engulfed the room with warmth as Itachi took a shower upstairs. 

They were both home that night, safe, warm, far from any obscure land where they could’ve been carrying out a mission, so there was no need to worry about anything.

_Yet…_

Shisui cricked his neck to the sides, as if trying to shake the restless thoughts out of his mind. He tried, vainly, to take comfort in the sound of the rain pouring steadily into the night, accompanied by  gusts of strong winter wind. Then he heard the faint hiss of the shoji door sliding open and the rustle of clean clothes as Itachi stepped into the room, sliding the door shut. His footsteps were whispers against the tatami mats as he approached Shisui who let his restive thoughts pause. 

He could see Itachi’s black eyes already trained on the spot in front of his feet. That made him smile amusedly even as he shifted the blanket aside, letting Itachi settle down on that spot. Their movements were practiced and fluid between them, memorized into their bodies making words unrequired. With the blanket wrapped around them now Shisui pulled the slimmer body closer and bracketed it between his legs and his broader frame in a snug fit. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Itachi spoke, “You’ve made it too hot in here.”

Shisui hummed in response, hooking the dark mass of Itachi’s damp hair in his hand and draping it over his other shoulder – his slender neck exposed itself, a delicate curve of warm light. “It’s the fire this time, not me,” Shisui replied liltingly. 

The other smiled at the cocky response but said nothing, leaning his head back onto Shisui’s shoulder. The firelight splayed nitid over his stretched neck and the ridges of his collarbones, flickering mesmerizingly over his chain necklace. It prompted Shisui to trail his lips teasingly over pale skin and touch a soft kiss there. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. “I might open one of the windows…” he murmured absently.

Shisui tightened his hold around Itachi, clearly not wanting him to move.

Itachi smile indulgently at that.

The older settled his cheek over Itachi’s damp hair now. It was a welcome reprieve as he _had_ started to feel slightly hot. “How was you day?” he asked, his voice slow and muted with laze. He carded his fingers through Itachi’s hair in repeat, pinching the tips and coaxing some water droplets onto his skin.

Itachi kept his gaze on the flames. “Productive,” he replied, “we were able to take the investigation a step further. We got a few leads and concrete proof to back them up too.”

“That’s good,” Shisui said, settling back against the couch behind him, “they should have put you in charge ages ago,” he remarked.

Itachi let his spine relax a little as he eased into Shisui more. “Nevertheless,” he replied, his voice sounding softer, “it’s going on smoothly and time isn’t an issue for this one.”

Shisui smiled, “I’m glad you enjoy it, at least.”

Itachi turned a little. His black eyes were thoughtful as he gazed at Shisui, and the older Uchiha suspected that Itachi knew, _knew_ that Shisui _may_ have suggested it to Hokage-sama that it would be best to shift some ANBU members around, that their talents were more demanded on certain specials fields, fields _other_ than assassination, that is. The world was at peaceful times now and lesser of such jobs were necessary. 

Shisui had risked his boundaries when he’d suggested this. Unlike the more demure Third Hokage, the Fifth Hokage was a decisive woman who had a strong sense of discipline (except for her rare slips of _self_ -discipline with her habitual bouts of gambling and drinking, that is). Shisui normally didn’t speak when uncalled-for, but Tsunade-sama often took the occasional advice from him as he was one of the leaders of the two personal teams that worked closest under her authority.

And Itachi, with his intelligence, astute perception and observational skills, was now working as one of the head investigators in ANBU. For the best too. The once constant strain of assassinations, dark secrets and unnecessary misdoings were all easing off of Itachi’s shoulders day by day. He was smiling and laughing more. He had more time to spend with his family and help train Sasuke, so Shisui thought he was happier now. 

He _hoped_ , at least. 

Even though he had known Itachi since they were little, there were still times when he feared (above all other things) that he couldn’t read – not _exactly_ – what was going on in Itachi’s closed-up mind and guarded eyes. 

That fact never failed to unsettle him.

He brought his hand up and traced the permanent stress lines beneath Itachi’s eyes. His fingertips, moist from fiddling with Itachi’s hair, left wet trails down the younger’s cheek. Shisui wiped them away just as quickly. 

He was a little surprised when Itachi pecked at his palm that had been cupping his face, all thoughts of worry suddenly disappearing. “What?” Shisui asked, smiling at that rare show of affection from the other. Itachi shook his head, his eyes shifting and becoming lighter; a smile appeared in them – knowing, loving – even as he leaned forward and kissed Shisui on the lips. 

The older returned it without question, a smile tugging at his own mouth as he closed his eyes. He sunk into Itachi’s gentle movements, lush and languid against his lips, searing yet soothing over his skin; he let it sweep over him like a warm blanket after a long, cold day. After a few moments of deep slow kissing, they pulled away. 

“Congratulations,” Itachi murmured against his lips. 

Shisui chuckled, “That’s the second time you’ve told me that today,” he pointed out, “and yeah, thank you,” he returned. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow with amusement, “I think being declared next-in-line for Hokage deserves as much, if not, even more accolade?”

Shisui didn’t reply. He stared at the flames in front of them, his earlier restive thoughts resurfacing.

He’d never wanted to be Hokage.

Whenever he’d thought about the future, he’d known that he had always wanted peace – with the Uchiha unrest now quelled, they had achieved it for now. But he’d also wanted (impossible as it seemed) a peaceful, almost ‘normal’ life once that was done, free from any major responsibilities.

Like it was right now, this moment… 

However–

“She made a good decision,” Kakashi had told him.

They were walking out of the Hokage office building that day. Kakashi had been present as a witness, as were the rest of the elite jounin and the two remaining Elders, when Shisui’s future had been spoken by Tsunade-sama, after which she’d waited for him to speak up. Recovering somewhat belatedly over the initial shock, Shisui had given his consent graciously but in a numb daze. At that, she’d nodded, written it down on paper, signed it and had sealed and stored it away. 

Decision made.

Shisui had half a mind to burn that piece of paper now. 

He’d kept his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street, gazing thoughtfully at the clumps of cumulus staircasing the sky, “I thought she was more likely to choose you, and I think she should have,” he’d told Kakashi. 

And that was valid. Now the head of ANBU, Hatake had more experience, was more intelligent (in his opinion), more level-headed (while Shisui could be slightly impulsive at times), a fair judge and a strong and able fighter. 

Kakashi had given a close-eyed smile, “You flatter me, Shisui-kun,” he’d said, following Shisui’s example of keeping his hands in his pockets, “however, besides possessing everything a Hokage must have at their disposal, there’s a stronger reason for _you_ to be chosen,” and he’d given Shisui a knowing look.

Yes, Shisui knew. He would become the first Uchiha Hokage and that would lead to further pacifying the residual unrest still lingering among the Uchiha. He’d so far earned a clean yet formidable reputation in the clan as well as the village, even outside Fire Country borders, even more so after being one of the leading figures that helped stop the Uchiha coup. Also, whilst many from the Uchiha clan would want Fugaku as the next Village leader, they’d have no qualms if Shisui took the cap either.

_As long as it was Uchiha._

And so, Shisui had been the best candidate.

Itachi waited in silence as he watched Shisui take the iron rod from beside the stove and poke at the wood, reviving the flames.

This decision…

A frown twitched upon his brow.

 _‘It isn’t right,’_ Shisui thought.

The embers hissed.

He shifted his gaze and absently traced the outline of Itachi’s illuminated profile, glanced at the younger’s lax hands resting lightly over Shisui’s lap.

_Hands that could caress to comfort..._

_‘They could’ve chosen you.’_

His own slipped into Itachi’s palm, interlocked their fingers together.

_Hands... that could slit throats–_

_‘They don’t trust you enough.’_

Shisui squeezed, incensed.

_Hands that could–_

Itachi cupped Shisui’s face, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb soothingly. “I know it’s a lot to take in,” his smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

Shisui blinked and looked at the other’s observant gaze. Firelight danced over half of Itachi’s face, highlighting his sharp jawline. It shone over the slight line of worry upon his brow. Shisui sighed, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, it _is_ a lot,” he said, “I’m wondering if they told me too soon...”

“It’s smart that she declared it early. You know what happened last time.”

That was true. The third Hokage had failed to choose an heir before his demise which had caused much unrest before the Elders had decided on Tsunade-sama taking the position.

“Besides,” Itachi continued, “they wouldn’t have chosen to tell you if they knew you couldn’t handle such important information.” There was a hesitant pause, his black eyes curious now, searching, “Or… is it that you’re not happy with this at all?”

Shisui sighed, “It’s more like– no, I _am_ grateful, and it’s an honor. It’s just that some people deserve it more than I do–”

Itachi parted his lips to speak but Shisui overrode him.

“–some people _want_ this more than I do.”

There was silence now.

“Like you.” Shisui finished.

The silence extended. Countless thoughts were visible in Itachi’s eyes as he looked down at their interlocked hands. He was frowning slightly, a sure sign that he was trying to piece together something to say.

 _‘You deserve it more than anyone else does,’_ Shisui was thinking, _‘and I want to give it to you–‘_

Itachi squeezed his hand, as if he’d heard his thoughts. “It doesn’t matter whether I want this or not,” he said, “what’s more important is who is most suitable to run the village–”

“Which is _you_.”

Itachi shook his head, and strangely a smile appeared on his face, “It’s true that I have always wanted this and if it were someone else, perhaps I would’ve been a little disappointed.” He stroked his fingers over Shisui’s palm thoughtfully, “But when I found out it was you, it made me… more happy than I anticipated.”

His eyes were shining as he met Shisui’s gaze, and that brightness, it was enough to make Shisui’s breath hitch to a stop.

“I realized it would be the same, if either of us take this position.”

_Because we think so alike…_

“And I couldn’t help but feel proud and relieved that it was you. And quite frankly,” he continued, “if I would have to choose between you and I, I would choose you.”

Heat rushed towards Shisui’s face as his heart rattled uncontrollably in his chest. He wondered if it was still possible, even after all these years, to feel those butterflies in his stomach when he heard those words. “Itachi…” he began, rubbing the back of his neck, too flustered to string together a coherent sentence. Itachi just seemed to have that effect on him every once in a while. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, and honestly, he didn’t mind that at all.

Itachi chuckled at the other’s speechlessness. “I know you’re freaking out inside,” he said.

“That’s not true,” Shisui began awkwardly, “I–”

“Just know that you’ll never be alone.”

Shisui stopped and stared back.

It was amazing how a single sentence could make all his worries disappear without a trace. Obviously a position like being Hokage required the help of several people, above all else, someone he trusted the most, like Itachi. He felt stupid for completely ignoring that fact. Because yes, Itachi would _always_ be with him, to support him, to love him. 

And Shisui couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. 

Itachi leaned in and kissed it. It was brief but Shisui’s heart thrummed erratically nonetheless.

“You really think I can do it, huh?” Shisui asked teasingly. Now that his worries were more or less gone, his impishness was back. Also, how could Shisui ever deny himself of being smothered with Itachi’s sweet words of admiration whenever they made an appearance? 

Itachi nodded sincerely in response.

Shisui smiled coyly, “You’re being awfully supportive of me today.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow, “Am I not always supportive of you?”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say ‘always’. What about the other day when you took Sasuke’s side when we were having that little argument?”

Itachi smiled, “It was more of petty childish squabble rather than ‘argument’.”

“Well, whatever it is, you always seem to take his side, don’t you?” Shisui tutted, “don’t be so unfair towards me, ‘Tachi. You hurt my feelings all the time,” he teased even as he pouted childishly.

Itachi laughed and leaned in, nuzzling at his cheek as if to soothe, “You know Sasuke will always be the exception,” he whispered.

Shisui smirked, dipping his head towards Itachi’s ear, “Of course...” he breathed against the shell, biting into the soft flesh roughly as if in retaliation.

Itachi took in a sharp breath but did nothing to deter Shisui, in fact, he tilted his head, offering more of himself to his lover. Shisui obliged, trailing his lips downwards; kissing, nipping, sucking, licking – even as Itachi dove his fingers into Shisui’s thick curls; squeezing, scratching, gasping, arching.

Words between them soon turned into a conversation of touches and kisses, exchanges of gasps and sighs. Their heavy breathing intermingled with the crackle of the fire now. The storm outside was long forgotten as their bodies pressed together in slow, deep kissing. While there were days when they’d ravish each other swiftly and hotly, they found themselves indulging in slow, sensual love making more often these days. Shisui loved it, relished when they fed the flames little by little, both of them burning slowly, almost painfully and _willingly,_ until it reached a maddening high.

Very soon Itachi was straddling Shisui, their arousals heavily apparent and pressed against each other’s. But they weren’t moving, not yet. They trembled as they held back, bathing themselves in _this need_ for each other, _this maddening itch_. In the haze of it all, Shisui hardly noticed that Itachi’s hand had slithered down his body and had deftly snuck itself within his trousers. His arousal was suddenly held firmly and squeezed. 

Shisui gasped. He met Itachi’s dark gaze – a pair of luminous black eyes feigning innocence. 

 _‘Sneaky bastard,’_ Shisui told with his eyes.

Itachi responded with a firm stroke, making Shisui groan. His own hands then trailed down Itachi’s back, towards his ass little by little.

Itachi held his wrist, stopping him.

Shisui raised a curious eyebrow. 

Itachi shook his head, smiling  “Let me,” he said, reassuring by placing soft kisses on Shisui’s jawline, trailing his fingers lightly down his length.

“But why?” Shisui asked tremulously. 

A smirk against his cheek now, “Just taking care of Hokage-sama.”

Heat pooled inside Shisui. “I’m not Hokage yet, y’know,” he whispered.

A gentle smile this time, “You already are to me.”

And Shisui just stopped, his eyes wide. He wondered again, breathlessly, if it was still possible for his heart to rip itself open for the umpteenth time, make more room for this man in front of him, _Itachi–_

–who soothed him with words and with touch, believed in him with every ounce of his being since the day they had first met. Who held his life, his heart, _always,_ and Shisui wouldn’t care what he’d do with it either; as long as it was Itachi, he was content.

In one swift move, he took Itachi’s hand out of his trousers, swept his arms around the younger and squeezed him into a tight embrace. It was all so sudden that Itachi gave out a choked gasp. 

“Sorry,” Shisui murmured into the younger’s hair, taking in a deep breath of his scent and sighing in content, “you make me do these things sometimes…”

Itachi hummed – Shisui could tell he was smiling – then wrapped his arms around the older man, allowed himself to slot into his body more, indulging him. After some time he asked, “I’m guessing we are staying like this...?”

Shisui thought for a while, rubbing his hands up and down Itachi’s back, pulling him in more (if it was possible). He understood what he was implying of course. A sort of warmth persisted in his chest now, a kind of heat different from that of arousal. 

 _‘This is nicer…’_ he thought, _‘for now, at least.’_ He pecked at Itachi’s temple, “Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”

Itachi tucked his head into Shisui’s nape, “Yes,” he murmured, “I like this…”

The older Uchiha smiled. He brought a hand at the base of Itachi’s head and started massaging at the pressure points, revelling at how Itachi sighed and relaxed even more. They stayed like that for a while before Itachi broke the silence, “You’re getting lazier these days, aren’t you?”

That forced a laugh out of Shisui. “Maybe I’m just getting old,” he said.

Itachi leaned back to look at his face, “Hmm. You are.”

“Hey, you don’t _have_ to agree with me, you know,” Shisui said, pouting again.

“What’s wrong with getting old?” Itachi asked.

And that... made Shisui pause. And think.

Because wouldn’t _that_ be nice?

He knew there would be this: they’d be Hokage, there would be unexpected hurdles in the ninja world, it would be annoying, bloody, sweaty, grimy, tiring and hellish. 

But then there would be this: the prosaic and the predictably mundane like that night, over the days, over the years. Until maybe he’d be holding an Itachi with softer eyes, slower movements,  and achier joints… 

...with a warm fire to soothe, warm arms to fall into.

“It’d be nice,” Shisui admitted, a little lost in his thoughts, a little in the way Itachi’s hair held the firelight.

And there was that look in Itachi’s eyes again, a smile – _knowing; loving_ – even as he leaned in, already seeking Shisui’s lips.

The fire was dim but still warm – they’d have to wait for it to die and maybe they’d head on upstairs for bed, but maybe they’d spend the night there instead too; Shisui didn’t know. For now, though, he was happy to have this moment and not think about anything. 

He closed his eyes to Itachi, tasted him on his lips and let everything else disappear. 

 

.

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah who even read this whole thing :|  
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by. hope it wasn't that bad.
> 
> <3 S
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://altraes.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/altraes)


End file.
